El Baile
by Cloud u
Summary: Raph tiene que ayudar a Abril a probarse unos vestidos. Lo que empezó como tarea aburrida podría terminar como algo más. One-shot. Raphril. RaphxAbril.


**Hola otra vez a todos. Como les prometí aquí esta, mi primer One-shot, espero que les guste; ya tenía la idea desde hace tiempo pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

 _El Baile_

La luna empezaba a asomarse en la ciudad. Tenía la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera pero tenía que ir a casa de Abril para ayudarle a probarse unos vestidos para ir a un baile o algo así. No tengo idea de porque me pidió ayuda a mí, de hecho apenas y me dirige la palabra, no hablo mucho con ella que digamos y me sorprendió mucho cuando se acercó a mí y me lo pidió. Lo peor es que no puedo decirle a nadie que voy a estar con ella, aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo para mí; si mis hermanos se enteraran que voy con una chica para ayudarle a probarse vestidos nunca me dejarían en paz pero ¿Por qué no invitó a Donnie, o a Leo, o Casey, o incluso a Mickey? Creo que ellos lo disfrutarían más, ella sabe que odio esas cosas.

Llego a la casa de Abril y entro por la ventana sin avisar. No la veo por ningún lado, espero que haya tenido otros planes; entonces escucho música y ruidos en la parte de arriba, subo a su habitación y veo que Abril, está moviendo cosas dentro de su armario, tal vez unos zapatos:

— ¡Oh!— exclamó sorprendida de que yo estuviera ahí— Hola Raph, que bueno que viniste.

— Claro, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas— respondo con frialdad.

No tengo la culpa, estaba muy frustrado y aburrido. Enserio no quería estar aquí.

— Está bien. Estos son los vestidos— dijo señalando tres prendas que estaban encima de su cama. Dos eran largos y no corto arriba de la rodilla, aproximadamente— ¿Cuál te gusta?

" _¿Enserio me pregunta eso?"_

— Me gusta ese— dije señalando uno al azar. Elegí el azul— Bien, creo que ya acabamos aquí. Me tengo que ir, un gusto…

— No tan rápido— interrumpió Abril— Aún falta que me veas con ellos puestos, si no, no sirve de nada.

— Como sea— solté un bufido.

— Vamos Raph, será divertido— siguió la pelirroja.

Abril fue detrás de un biombo para cambiarse y ponerse el primer vestido. Yo me senté en la orilla de la cama tratando de no arrugar los vestidos, sabía que si les hacía algo Abril se volvería loca y no me dejaría en paz. En el fondo sabía que ella disfrutaba hacerme sufrir con esto o tal vez era parte de una muy ingeniada broma que Mickey me estaba haciendo con la ayuda de Abril ¿Por qué otra razón querría que la ayudara en esto? Dios, la cabeza me da vueltas.

De tanto pensar no me percaté de que Abril estaba parada frente a mí modelando un vestido color azul:

— Y… ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó mientras se miraba en un espejo.

" _Otra vez con las preguntas tontas"_

— Horrible— dije algo molesto. Creo que al menos si voy a hacer esto debería decirle la verdad para acabar más rápido— El azul no te queda para nada.

— Bien. Gracias— dijo para nada molesta, o al menos no la noté molesta. Tal vez es de esas cosas de mujeres donde dicen no estar molestas cuando en realidad están gritando por dentro. Podría ser el caso.

Abril tomó otro vestido de la cama y fue a cambiarse:

— ¿Por qué no sólo compraste un vestido? Te hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo y dinero— no pude evitar preguntar, era una de otras preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza en ese momento.

— Voy a tener tres ocasiones en las que tengo que usar vestido. Así que compre los que más me gustaron para ir— dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido.

— Insisto ¿Por qué no sólo compraste uno? Podrías llevártelo las tres veces— dije confundido. No entiendo nada.

— Vaya que no entiendes a las mujeres, Raph— dijo en un tono burlón.

" _Exacto"_

Abril salió mostrando un vestido corto de color verde lima:

— Opinión, por favor— dijo Abril.

— La verdad es…— no encontraba las palabras correctas— pareces Tinker Bell. — dije tratando de no reírme.

— ¿Enserio? Viniendo de ti, sé que no es un cumplido— dijo sorprendida, aunque también se le oía algo frustrada.

— También pareces un duende irlandés— no pude contener la risa y solté una carcajada.

— Ya entendí. Me voy a cambiar— dijo se fue cambiar de nuevo.

Esto no era tan aburrido como esperaba. Pudo reírse un poco esa tarde por lo menos:

— Eh… ¿Raph?— noté que se asomaba por el biombo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté levantándome de la cama.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— preguntó. La noté algo nerviosa. Yo asentí como respuesta— El cierre se atoró y… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

" _No puedo creerlo. Otro favor horrible"_

— Creo que… que sí— contesté.

Ella se recorrió el pelo a un lado para que yo pudiera bajar el cierre. Intenté bajarlo, pensé que sería fácil— no lo fue— Pude hacer que bajara un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que Abril pudiera salir. Escuché la voz de la pelirroja diciendo que intentara no romperlo o al menos eso fue lo que escuché pues estaba muy concentrado intentando bajar ese maldito cierre. No sabía quién estaba más incómodo, si Abril, o yo, creo que era uno de los momentos más íntimos que había tenido con ella. Podía sentir como su piel se tensaba cuando mis dedos rozaban contra su espalda. Su pelo olía a perfume y… a ella ¿Cómo describir su olor? Genial, ahora la estoy oliendo, esto me está volviendo loco. Me estaba tardando mucho y el momento se tornaba cada vez más incómodo y yo me estaba empezando a desesperar. Todo iba empeorando hasta que un dulce y relajante _"click"_ eliminó toda molestia:

— Ya está— dije triunfante.

— Gracias, Raph— dijo y yo me dirigí a la cama de nuevo para que ella pudiera ponerse el último vestido.

Sólo un vestido. Al fin, sólo tenía que decirle otra vez que lucía horrible con otro vestido y podría irse. No podía mentir, había disfrutado una parte de esa aburrida noche pero la peor parte hasta ahora fue cuando tuvo que desabrochar el cierre. Si Donnie me hubiera visto probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

— Bien ¿Qué tal este?— dijo Abril luciendo un vestido color vainilla con un poco de brillo haciendo un buen conjunto.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, era totalmente perfecta. No podía elegir las palabras correctas para describirla en ese momento pero sólo una palabra me resultaba correcta.

" _Es hermosa"_

— Hermosa…— dije sin pensar.

¿Había dicho evo en voz alta? Pude notar como Abril se sorprendió ante mi respuesta pero también noté que se sonrojó. Nunca la había visto así, ni vi quiera con Donnie había visto que se pusiera tan roja como lo estaba ahora

— Quiero decir…— continué diciendo intentando corregir lo que había dicho hace un instante— Se te ve muy bien.

" _¿Estaba nervioso?"_

— Eh… Gracias. Entonces este es el indicado— dijo todavía sonrojada. Empezaba un silencio incómodo.

— Bien, creo que ya terminamos. Me tengo que ir— dije dirigiéndome a la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

— Sí, claro. Gracias por venir— dijo acercándose a mí.

Estaba por irme pero entonces volví a abrir la boca sin pensarlo:

— Tengo que preguntar ¿Para qué es el vestido?— pregunté.

— Es para el baile de la escuela— contestó.

— Entonces ¿Ya tienes pareja?— pregunté.

" _¿Por qué dije eso? Ahora soy yo el de las preguntas tontas"_

— No, no tengo.

— ¿Para qué vas? Ni si quiera tienes con quien ir.

— Yo soy quien lo organizó y tengo que ir aunque no quiera. Ni si quiera sé bailar.

— Pues eso no se va a quedar así— dije extendiéndole la mano— te voy a enseñar a bailar.

" _No puedo creer que haya dicho eso"_

— ¿Sabes bailar clásico?— preguntó Abril.

— Sé bailar de todo ¿Quieres aprender el tradicional o el "lindo"?

— ¿Cómo es el tradicional?

— Como bailan las princesas de _Disney—_ respondí.

— Entonces el "lindo"— dijo segura.

Yo le indiqué como debía ponerse en posición. Ella debía rodearme el cuello con sus brazos y yo debía tomarla por la cintura ¿Podrá notar lo nervioso que estoy? El momento se tornó más incómodo cuando la grabadora de Abril empezó a tocar una canción lenta perfecta para el baile, pero no para mí. Empecé a guiarla para que no se tropezara; al principio lo hizo un par de veces pero luego se fue aprendiendo los pasos:

— Aprendes rápido— dije felicitándola y viendo sus pies para cuidar que no se tropezara. Tampoco quería verla a los ojos.

— Gracias. Creo que es bueno para mi primera vez— contestó.

Yo asentí. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, y creo que ella tampoco. Tenía que romper el hielo de alguna forma:

— Abril ¿Por qué me pediste que te ayudara en esto?— pregunté otra vez sin pensar. Esta noche ya era de esperarse.

— ¿No es obvio?— dijo como si lo fuera pero al ver mi cara de confusión siguió diciendo— Eras el único que me daría una opinión honesta.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, si invitaba a Donnie diría que me veo hermosa con todos y no sabría cual llevar; Leo no querría hacerme sentir mal y me diría lo mismo; Mickey se la pasaría jugando y a Casey no lo invité porque es un pervertido. Te invité a ti porque sabía que no te interesaría, estarías molesto y me dirías la verdad.

" _Eso tiene sentido"_

— Supongo que es un cumplido, O'neil— dije soltando una risa.

— Gracias

— De nada— dije pero no quería que hubiera otro silencio— ¿No has pensado en nadie a quien puedas invitar?

" _Otra vez no"_

— Bueno… Hay un chico, casi no le hablo y no creo que pueda ir pero me gustaría ir con él. Aunque tampoco creo que quiera ir.

— Tal vez deberías invitarlo. Creo que le encantaría.

¿De quién estábamos hablando? Por un momento creí que de mí. Es imposible, ella no querría invitarme ¿O sí? Tampoco creí que me invitaría a probar vestidos pero aquí estoy.

" _¿Qué estás pensando Raphael? Es la chica a quien ama tu hermano. Deja de pensar"_

— Tal vez— repitió Abril— No pierdo nada con preguntarle.

Fue lo último que dijo. Seguimos bailando al compás de la música, todo iba bien pero entonces todo cambió; Abril se acercó más a mí y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Me tensé al instante. Seguimos bailando:

— Abril…— no pude terminar, se me cortó la voz.

— ¿Sí?— dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, sentí que mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y me costaba trabajo respirar ¿Qué me pasa? Y no sólo eso, tal vez fue la presión del momento pero sentía que Abril y yo estábamos cada vez más cerca hasta que…Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio me sentí aliviado pero a la vez frustrado. Abril y yo nos separamos al instante:

— Tengo… que contestar— dije y contesté. Vaya que estaba nervioso.

Leo. Por él interrumpí un hermoso momento ¿Hermoso? Fue eso para mí. Colgué.

— Era Leo. Al parecer aparecieron unos Dragones Púrpura y necesitan mi ayuda. Me tengo que ir— dije y me dirigí a la ventana. Ya estaba fuera y a punto de irme pero algo me detuvo:

— Gracias, por ayudarme y por todo…— dijo Abril.

— Fue divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido— dije emocionado.

" _¿Acabo de decir eso?"_

— Bueno, aún falta escoger unos zapatos y un buen bolso— contestó. Yo solté una risa.

— Adiós, Abril.

— Adiós, Raph— dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo sólo me sonroje. Ella cerró la ventana antes de que pudiera decir algo. Pero por el color de mi rostro creo que ella entendió lo que quería decir.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, habrá más de estos por aquí. Lean mi otra historia ya terminada "Inevitable Desastre"**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¡Besooos! ¡Los amo!**


End file.
